Naruto, the Girl Next Door
by EmoTayTay
Summary: ADOPTED BY SasuNaru Lover 9! Naruto is always second to Sakura. She's plain compared to the star of Konoha. She wonders why her boyfriend chose her instead of chasing Sakura. Where she looks pretty, Sakura looks gorgeous. When Naruto gets an A, Sakura gets an A . Watch how she deals with her life in Konoha High. FemNaruSasu
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming Queen

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Well I decided to try a new fic til I get inspiration for Kyo's Weird New Life. So this is a song fic to the song Girl Next Door by Saving Jane. I hope you enjoy. Warning FemNaruto.

Pairings- SakuraSai, HinataKiba, FemNarutoSasuke, ShikamaruKayami(OC), ItachiFemDeidara, ZetsuTsuki(OC), KakashiIruka, PeinKamashi(OC), TobiYuki(OC), GaaraLee

Description- Naruto is always second to Sakura. She's plain compared to the star of Konoha. She wonders why her boyfriend chose her instead of chasing Sakura. Where she looks pretty, Sakura looks gorgeous. When Naruto gets an A, Sakura gets an A+. Watch how she deals with her life in Konoha High. FemNaru

**Chapter 1: Homecoming Queen**

Naruto walked into Konoha High. She felt someone fall into step with her. Recognizing the presence she turned and smiled at her boyfriend, who in turn nodded to return her greeting. Sasuke's hand grabbed hers and squeezed it gently. She leaned on his arm smiling in content.

"Naruto, Sasuke! Wait up! I need to show you something," a familiar voice shouted to them, "Look at this."

The girl held out a magazine with Sakura Haruno and Sai Uchiha on the front. It read,

SAKURA HARUNO FOUND ON A DATE WITH SAI UCHIHA! WHAT COULD THIS MEAN?

Naruto smirked, "Man the press are slow. Right, Kayami?"

Kayami nodded, "Yepp! They started dating a year ago! Sai and Sakura hid it pretty well."

"Zetsu, I told you not to eat that stupid salad! You're allergic to red peppers, but you ate it anyway," a girl with long silver hair yelled at a boy who held his hand over his mouth.

"I'm sorry Tsuki, I wasn't paying attention. My mind was on another matter," Zetsu replied to his girlfriend.

"Just be careful next time. I don't want you sick," Tsuki kissed his cheek.

Naruto giggled in amusement. Sasuke took her by the chin and pecked her lips. He walked away waving, "I'm off to class."

Naruto walked into Photography and Modeling and sat in her usual spot. She looked up just in time to see Sakura. Said girl looked around the room and her eyes landed on her childhood friend. She took the seat to Naruto's right, "Naruto how's things been? I missed you so much!"

Naruto flashed a smile, "Boring. You?"

Sakura brightened up, "It was so amazing! Sai took me to Italy, France, Spain…-"

Naruto tuned her out and looked out the window. Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She checked it.

MESSAGE FROM: Sasuke *.*

Hey how's Barbie treating you? I saw Sai in the hallway and he was going on about their trip. I hate having different classes. It's so boring being alone.

-Sasuke

She grinned and sent a reply. Sasuke from his seat in Poetry, checked his phone.

MESSAGE FROM: Naruto =^^=

Barbie is going on about Spain or something. You're so sweet. Don't worry, I feel bored too.

-Naruto

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! Nominations for your Homecoming King and Queen had been tallied. This year's royal court is Princess Hinata Hyuuga and Prince Kiba Inuzuka, Princess Tsuki Nara and Prince Zetsu Bara, Princess Naruto Uzumaki and Prince Sasuke Uchiha, Princess Deidara Nendo and Prince Itachi Uchiha, Princess Sakura Haruno and Prince Sai Uchiha! Remember to vote for your King and Queen candidates by the last Friday of this month. Friday Afternoon we will announce your King and Queen. Good luck!" principal Tsunade announced.

Sakura received congratulations from everyone in the room. The actress soaked it up with zealous. Naruto rolled her eyes and sighed. She took out her iPod and turned it on to The Girl Next Door by Saving Jane.

After school Naruto met Sasuke in the parking lot. She ran to him and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped her in a hug and ran his hand through her blond hair. "Why? Why did I have to get nominated? I could never win next to Sakura. If my mom was here she'd be so proud I was nominated. I miss her," she cried harder into Sasuke's chest.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"_You were Homecoming Queen Mommy?_" _a six year old Naruto asked from her mom's lap._

"_Yes I was Queen and your dad was King. That's how we met," Kushina told her daughter._

"_I'm gonna be Queen just like mommy!"_

"_You'll make a beautiful Queen Naruto, just like your Mother," Minato kissed his wife._

_That night Naruto dreamt of Princes and Princesses. When she woke up the next morning she walked into the kitchen to find her mother on the floor. She ran to her mother's side and shook her._

"_Mommy? Mommy, get up. Mommy, are you okay?" Naruto asked._

_When her mother didn't answer, Naruto ran to her neighbor's. She banged on the door. A lady with black hair answered. "Auntie Mikoto! Mommy won't get up! She's just lying on the kitchen floor not moving! Please help!" Naruto cried._

_Mikoto realized the situation and took Naruto inside and ordered Itachi to watch her. Sasuke hugged Naruto when he saw her upset face. Mikoto and her husband ran over to the Uzumaki household. _

_Later that day Fugaku walked into his house to gather the three children. He drove them to the hospital. Mikoto took Naruto to a room where her father sat by a bed crying._

"_Daddy?" she asked._

_Minato turned around and swept his daughter into a hug. "Naruto, baby girl, your mom has left us. She's in heaven now," the poor father told his child._

_That night Naruto cried the whole night. The next morning started the three years of silence she'd fall into._

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

Naruto that night decided to fulfill her words to her mother.


	2. Chapter 2: She's the Star in the Scene

Thank you so much for the response to the first chapter! It means a lot to me. Keep up with the good responses and I'll keep up with updating. I need that motivation.

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Tsukuyomi-chan**- Thank you very much.

**Ashley Vu**- Well the OC's were a request. Thank you for your review.

Pairings- SakuraSai, HinataKiba, FemNarutoSasuke, ShikamaruKayami(OC), ItachiFemDeidara, ZetsuTsuki(OC), KakashiIruka, PeinKamashi(OC), TobiYuki(OC), GaaraLee, InoChoji

Description- Naruto is always second to Sakura. She's plain compared to the star of Konoha. She wonders why her boyfriend chose her instead of chasing Sakura. Where she looks pretty, Sakura looks gorgeous. When Naruto gets an A, Sakura gets an A+. Watch how she deals with her life in Konoha High. FemNaru

**Chapter 2: She's the Star in This Scene**

Sakura woke up and headed to her closet. It was actually a room in her house made into a giant walk in closet. After choosing a short neon pink skirt and a rose pink tube top she headed to the shower. Her bathroom was all pinks and a little bit of red. She turned on Barbie Girl by Aqua and started her routine.

Meanwhile Naruto was waking up next door. Her house was in between The Uchiha and Haruno residences. They all grew up playing together. Then it all changed when Sakura got scouted.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_-12 years old-_

"_Sasuke, pass me the red shovel," Naruto indicated towards said shovel._

"_Why? You have the blue one," Sasuke replied._

"_Cos the blue shovel's too big! It'd ruin the castle!"_

_Sasuke handed her the red one. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were building a sand castle at the beach that day. Sakura came running up with a bunch of sea shells, stones, and starfish to decorate the castle, "Guys look! I found so many!"_

"_Excuse me? Young lady, have you ever thought of going into showbiz?" a lady asked Sakura._

"_No. Why?" Sakura looked confused._

"_You have this appeal that draws people to you. You'd make a wonderful model."_

"_For real?" Sakura looked appalled _

"_Yes. Now where are your parents? We should talk with them."_

_Naruto tugged on Sakura's over wrap for her swimsuit. Sakura looked at her, wondering what it was. Naruto's eyes were swimming with tears, "Are you gonna leave us? I don't want to lose you Sakura. You're like my sister."_

"_Even if I leave," Sakura crouched to give her a hug, "I would always come back here to be with you guys."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise," all three hooked their pinkies together._

_Sakura was gone for three years and never wrote, called, texted, or visited them._

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

Naruto finished dressing and ate her breakfast. The door from outside into the kitchen opened and Sasuke walked in. He sighed, "Still eating Ramen for breakfast?"

"Well of course. My mom and I loved to do this," Naruto replied.

"I know," He kissed her cheek and sat next to her at the counter.

"Hello Sasuke," Minato, Naruto's dad, said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hello Minato. Back from your business trip already? You said three weeks and it's only been one," Sasuke replied, giving the man a hug.

"It got cut short. So what happened while I was gone? Has to be big if my daughter is wearing girly clothes, shoes, and make up."

"We're Homecoming King and Queen Candidates," Naruto told her dad kissing his cheek.

At Konoha High the Homecoming Candidates had to dress up every day til Homecoming was over.

"Oh, I see," Minato's eyes grew softer, "Your mom would be so proud of you Naruto."

"Thanks dad," She hugged him.

"Hold on," Minato rushed upstairs.

In his room he ran to the closet that once belonged to his wife. He grabbed something from it and ran downstairs. Stopping in front of his daughter, he held out her mother's dress from when she was Homecoming Queen. He smiled, "She wanted you to have this. Your mother went to big lengths to keep it looking new for you. Will you wear it?"

Naruto's eyes filled with tears. Sasuke held her hand. Naruto nodded, "Yes. Yes, of course I'll wear it."

Sasuke and her drove to school in Sasuke's car. They pulled up to find paparazzi swarming the school's front entrance. The crowd was yelling and asking questions to the girl in the center of it all, Sakura.

"Okay. Okay, I'll tell you. There is a new movie in store with me as the starring role. It's Konoha's Demon Attack, to be filmed directly in this town. I'm so excited," Sakura said eagerly.

"Well you heard it right from the star of the scene herself. I'm Ino Yamanaka reporting for GND TV news network," one of the reporters announced to the camera.

Ino's boyfriend Choji joined her after she cut off. He smiled, "Glad to see you again."

"I'm so glad to be back. That training trip to Tokyo was so long," She replied.

"Pein, Catch me," a girl with blue hair ran by in a flash.

"Kamashi, you're as hyper as usual," Pein said catching the blue haired girl.

"Tobi's a good boy! Hi Pein," a boy wearing a orange mask greeted.

The bell rang signaling the beginning of school. Tsunade burst through the doors and chased away the crowd in front of the school.

TBC

Please read and review. Til chapter three my dears!

As the saying my friend made for me goes,

"You know you love me!"


	3. Chapter 3: Perfumed Hearts Everywhere

I'm liking the responses people! Thank you so much! *bows in gratitude* I'm hoping someone can give me an idea for how to pair up Neji, TenTen, and Shino. Well I have huge pride in this story now. So please keep reading and reviewing!

**Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto or Kayami, Kamashi, or Yuki! I only own Tsuki! NOTE: The OC's are in here as a request and favor to a friend. Thank you all!**

**Another thing, I know that Sai isn't an Uchiha. He is in this story for a reason. Also the OC's are in here do to a favor, request, and gift. It's for my sister and friends as a grad present. Please try to understand. Next story I do there will not be any OC's. I promise.**

**Thank you.**

Pairings- SakuraSai, HinataKiba, FemNarutoSasuke, ShikamaruKayami(OC), ItachiFemDeidara, ZetsuTsuki(OC), KakashiIruka, PeinKamashi(OC), TobiYuki(OC), GaaraLee, InoChoji

Description- Naruto is always second to Sakura. She's plain compared to the star of Konoha. She wonders why her boyfriend chose her instead of chasing Sakura. Where she looks pretty, Sakura looks gorgeous. When Naruto gets an A, Sakura gets an A+. Watch how she deals with her life in Konoha High. FemNaru

**Chapter 3: Perfumed Hearts Everywhere**

_Sasuke POV:_

Naruto seemed down after the episode outside the school yesterday. I was pissed at Sakura. She tried to be a friend to Naruto when Sakura had returned after three years. I had to watch Naruto go through the emotions off the effect Sakura was leaving.

I spotted said dobe in the hallway. It was ten minutes into lunchtime and she wasn't eating ramen like always. That scared me, "Hey dobe, are you okay?"

_Naruto POV:_

"Hey dobe, are you okay?" I heard from my left.

"Hey don't call me dobe, teme!" I yelled at my boyfriend.

He smiled at my reply. Damn him. Sasuke knew I would reply that way. Sometimes he pissed me off so much. That boy could be so- "Hey! I got you out of your funk. You should thank me," he said bringing me back to reality.

I smiled. He always wanted to keep me happy. He could never stand to see me upset or down since the day mom died. I kissed his cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

Normal POV:

Deidara, Hinata, Yuki, and Lee were watching Sasuke and Naruto from around a corner. They awed when she kissed his cheek. Lee, who couldn't help himself, burst out, "WHAT YOUTH! The beauty that is young love!"

"You guys are eavesdropping again!" a ticked Naruto yelled.

The four booked it. Lee though was caught by his boyfriend. Gaara looked amused, that meant Lee was in trouble. Itachi, Zetsu, Tsuki, Shikamaru, and Kiba all laughed at the two.

Kayami who was on her laptop while sitting on the hallway floor called out. Everyone gathered around to see what she found. Naruto's mood went south at the sight of the commercial.

_COMMERCIAL: _

"_Sakura Perfume is finally here! This scent was made by the one and only Sakura Haruno."_

_Sakura walked into a room with flowers all over it. She spayed the little bottle of perfume she held. The air had perfumed hearts everywhere now._

Tsuki took control and slammed her sisters laptop shut. Kayami who was about to yell, was shut up with glares from everyone. Hinata saw the tears forming in Naruto's eyes and hugged her.

"Dammit! Just dammit all! How am I supposed to have a fair chance at being Homecoming Queen like mom, if Sakura has the huge upper hand?" Naruto sobbed into Hinata's shoulder.

They all looked ready to kill Sakura, well except Lee. Shikamaru, who barely got worked up, punched the closest wall causing the plasterboard around the water fountain to fall on his girlfriend. As her face turned red and he fled with her chasing Naruto cheered up. She downright laughed when Kayami leapt on her boyfriend.

"Umm let's get your sister before she kills him," Zetsu said to Tsuki, who nodded.

As they walked away Naruto's stomach growled. Everyone teased her about not eating when Yuki and Tobi showed up with four trays filled with instant ramen cups. Naruto's face lit up like a Christmas tree. She attack one of the trays while the other ramen cups were handed out.

_Sakura POV:_

She stopped in the hallway when she saw the group with Naruto. She frowned in anger. Why did Naruto always get the attention? I'm a star and none of them seem to care! Damn Naruto, she was just an attention whore.

I grabbed Sai's arm and put a smile on my face. I dragged him over to where the group was. I smiled at them, "Hi guys. What are you up to?"

"Nothing that concerns you two," Sasuke replied coldly.

"Okay," I pouted, "Guess I'll see you later than."

"Wait. Good luck on the Homecoming race," Naruto replied smiling.

I nodded thanks and dragged Sai away. When we alone in a room, I turned to him. Slapping his shoulder I said, "What was that! You're supposed to stand up for me! You're getting useless!"

"Whatever. You're only using me to try and steal Sasuke. Why should I care what happens to you?" he replied, glaring at me.

"Because, if you don't cooperate with me, your little secret will be revealed to your family."

"You're a bitch you know that?"

I smiled and walked away. I wouldn't lose to anyone. I'm the only star here.

Normal POV:

Naruto walked into her house after her part time job at the local mall to, "SURPRISE!" everyone yelled.

Tears filled her eyes. Her dad gave her a hug. She hadn't had a birthday party since her mom passed away. She smiled softly, "Thank you daddy."

**TBC**

**Thank you for reading please review. The more reviews the better.**

**-TayTay**


	4. Chapter 4: Tell Myself that Inside She's

I'm sorry this took so long to post. I've been really busy lately and have had little time to work on this story.

Okay my dear readers; I have a certain reader who has inspired my devious mind into full drive. Their idea has unlocked a space in my brain I didn't know I had. People would call it evil, some would say sly; others say I have the brain of a mastermind. To that reader I want to say thank you and when your idea comes into play I will be sure to credit you in full and find a way to repay you.

**Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto or Kayami, Kamashi, or Yuki! I only own Tsuki! NOTE: The OC's are in here as a request and favor to a friend. Thank you all!**

**Another thing, I know that Sai isn't an Uchiha. He is in this story for a reason. Also the OC's are in here do to a favor, request, and gift. It's for my sister and friends as a grad present. Please try to understand. Next story I do there will not be any OC's. I promise.**

**Thank you.**

Pairings- SakuraSai, HinataKiba, FemNarutoSasuke, ShikamaruKayami(OC), ItachiFemDeidara, ZetsuTsuki(OC), KakashiIruka, PeinKamashi(OC), TobiYuki(OC), GaaraLee, InoChouji

Description- Naruto is always second to Sakura. She's plain compared to the star of Konoha. She wonders why her boyfriend chose her instead of chasing Sakura. Where she looks pretty, Sakura looks gorgeous. When Naruto gets an A, Sakura gets an A+. Watch how she deals with her life in Konoha High. FemNaru

**Chapter 4: Tell Myself That Inside She's Ugly**

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_Sakura sat in her dressing room reading the letter her mother sent. The letter came with a picture of her best friends Sasuke and Naruto. The picture was of Naruto kissing the boy's cheek. Her mom told her that the pair had started dating._

_Sakura gasped. How could Naruto do that to her? Sakura grabbed the glass bottle of perfume and threw it at the mirror. It shattered and pieces of the bottle and mirror flew all over. Not feeling content with just that she threw around many items in the room._

"_Sakura are you re-," Karin gasped at the cuts and bruises on Sakura._

"_That bitch will pay dammit! She will pay!" Sakura repeated while continuing her rampage._

_Karin in the end had to emit her charge into a psych ward for a month. She had a hard job keeping the press and fans from finding out. _

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

Tsuki was deep in thought. She was trying to figure out how to reveal the evil part of Sakura. Tsuki paced the hallway stopping and then starting again. Finally when she had an idea she yelled, "LIGHTBULB!"

Zetsu, who had fallen asleep, fell of his chair. He cringed at Tsuki's evil look. He felt bad for whoever would be her victim.

Sakura sneezed while in the middle of brushing her hair. She just continued and thought nothing of it.

Naruto POV

I sat under our tree in the park. It was a huge pine tree with all three of our names on it. Sakura, Sasuke, and I had each carved our names on it when we were ten. I smiled and ran my hand over the names. I jumped when I heard Pretty Rave Girl by Basshunter blasting. I realized it was my phone and pulled it out.

MESSAGE FROM: Tsuki =^.-=

I have a plan to put a certain pinkette in her place! *evil laughter ensues*

-Tsuki

I actually felt a bit sorry for her former friend. She wasn't about to interfere though. Sakura needed a reality check. The only people who could do that were my friends.

_Ino POV_

Chouji and I were on the beach eating ice cream when I got a text from Sakura.

MESSAGE FROM: Sakura (e.e)

I need a favor. Naruto needs to be put in her place. I'm the star, she isn't.

-Sakura

I sighed. I may have been her friend before but Sakura was insane. I looked at my boyfriend for help. He sighed, "Tell her you're busy. You just got back and I wanna spend time with you. She's too spoiled."

I smirked and kissed his cheek. I whipped out my phone and sent a message.

_Sakura POV_

My phone rang out Barbie Girl by Aqua. Excited to see Ino's reply I checked my messages.

MESSAGE FROM: Ino -.-"

I can't. I'm with Chouji. How about another time?

-Ino

Some friend she was. I always ditched Sai for her. Why couldn't she do the same for me? Guys were made for us girls to walk all over them. I decided to use my own means.

Normal POV

Naruto and everyone sat down for lunch when Tsunade's voice rang out of the loud speaker,

"Students, I'm glad to announce the first challenge for our homecoming court. The game is Picture Perfect; the couple who is judged with the best pictures wins the most points. The theme is Fourth of July. The costume designs will be made by students. You have till tomorrow to turn them in. Thank you, that is all!"

Sakura pouted, "That's not fair to the others. I have modeling experience. I will have a huge upper hand."

Kayami noticed Sakura's hidden smirk and spoke up, "This is couple modeling you know. Sai has no experience, so the stakes are still fair."

Shikamaru smiled at her. His girlfriend had beaten him to the punch. Kayami winked at him. Kamashi rolled her eyes at the two.

Tsuki's head filled with a perfect sabotage plan. Her evil smirk didn't go unnoticed.

**Okay to explain, Konoha High has a competition for the Homecoming Court. Kind of like a game show, for example Project Runway, America's Got Talent, and etc. Only they get points and don't get kicked off. Please read and review. **

**Oh and HAPPY FOURTH IF JULY!**


	5. Chapter 5: I Can't Help but Hate Her

Mwha hahahahahah! I feel especially devious today! First off this is the chapter where I need to thank **Lovemeleaveme. **This reader is the one who figured out a little secret and got to help me plan it out. So this chapter is dedicated to Lovemeleaveme!

**Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto or Kayami, Kamashi, or Yuki! I only own Tsuki! NOTE: The OC's are in here as a request and favor to a friend. Thank you all!**

**Another thing, I know that Sai isn't an Uchiha. He is in this story for a reason. Also the OC's are in here do to a favor, request, and gift. It's for my sister and friends as a grad present. Please try to understand. Next story I do there will not be any OC's. I promise.**

**Thank you.**

Pairings- SakuraSai, HinataKiba, FemNarutoSasuke, ShikamaruKayami(OC), ItachiFemDeidara, ZetsuTsuki(OC), KakashiIruka, PeinKamashi(OC), TobiYuki(OC), GaaraLee, InoChouji

Description- Naruto is always second to Sakura. She's plain compared to the star of Konoha. She wonders why her boyfriend chose her instead of chasing Sakura. Where she looks pretty, Sakura looks gorgeous. When Naruto gets an A, Sakura gets an A+. Watch how she deals with her life in Konoha High. FemNaru

**Chapter 5: I Can't Help but Hate Her**

_Sai POV:_

A shadow flitted across the alley to Club Suna's entrance. The shadow met with another and they entered together. Sai smiled at the successful sneak away. He looked at his partner and gave them a kiss. Then headed to the dance floor and started to move to S&M by Rihanna.

_Normal POV:_

A young man walked up to the entrance of Konoha High. Kyuubi was gonna start his new school today. He saw a group of people talking. It seemed like they all were intent on what the silver haired girl had to say.

He shrugged it off and headed to the principal's office. He was told by the secretary Shizune to head on in. He ducked when he opened the door. A statue of the school flew over his head. He smirked, "That's the greeting I get? I thought my grandma loved me…"

Tsunade looked up in surprise. She jumped over the desk and gathered the boy in a hug, "Kyuubi! I'm so happy to see you! How was America? When did you get back?"

She noticed that the poor boy couldn't breathe and she let him go. After catching his breath he started to answer her questions.

_Shino POV:_

I stood in the hallway becoming more and more furious with Sakura Haruno. She kept flirting with my crush and they just stood there and took it from her. I smiled when my love blew me a kiss.

I knew where to meet my lover at. I smiled and left for the old science rooms.

_Naruto POV:_

I jumped as my ringtone went off.

MESSAGE FROM: Cousin Kyuubi

Hey! How're you doing? I have a surprise for you. Turn around and wait.

-Kyuubi

I turned around feeling very confused when something tackled me. I saw a flash of red hair. NO WAY! My attacker smiled at me, "Hey Naru, I'm back!"

I squealed and then tackled him. Everyone heard my squeal and came running. Sasuke who was in the lead saw the scene and smiled. He helped my attacker turned victim up, "Yo! When did you get back Kyu?"

_Normal POV:_

Sakura heard a squeal and decided to investigate. She saw the red haired boy and grew enraged. How dare he come back and not tell her. He broke her heart when he left her. Her ten year old heart had shattered.

She walked up to the group that gathered. She smirked, "Hello there heartbreaker."

Kyuubi smiled, "Why hello to you too Barbie girl."

Tsuki smiled. Her plan was going perfectly. She had heard about the old relationship between the two. Trying to keep her innocent look she spoke up, "Kyu-kun is Sakura-chan the girl you left when you went to America?"

Sakura's face contorted in anger. Sai had just walked up to them to see what was going on. Sakura saw him and blurted out, "Sai! Are you gonna let that bitch speak to me that way?"

He looked at Tsuki, who was being pointed at by the pinkette. He knew Tsuki's plan. Tsuki started to 'tear up' and 'sob' at the harsh accusation. Sai shrugged and Zetsu grew enraged, "She was only asking an innocent question, Sakura! Tsuki meant no harm," Tsuki at that point fell to her knees bawling, "Now look at what you did! Shh… You didn't try…"

Sakura walked away from the couple, dragging Sai behind her. Once she was gone everyone out in the school yard started to gossip. The famous and sweet Sakura had just called one of the nicest girls in school a bitch. They messaged the story to tabloids and posted videos and blogs online. Soon the yard was empty.

Tsuki shot up grinning. She stretched and let out a happy sigh, "Good thing I take acting class! Step one, done!"

Everyone burst out in laughter. Itachi recovered first, "Boy she hit the nail spot on. You are a bitch."

Said girl bowed, "Thank you. I know, I know. You just love me!"

They headed for class. No one noticed Kyuubi get separated from them.

_Kyuubi POV:_

I was lost. Damn me and my horrible sense of direction. I tried to find anything that looked familiar. I walked by a hallway and heard moaning. I decided to investigate. I was so not prepared for what I saw.

Sai was kissing Shino's neck. One hand was up Shino's shirt and the other in his pants. Shino moaned, "Sai. Stop we can't. Not at school."

I couldn't hold back my gasp. Both boys turned to look at me. I tried to apologize but they stopped me. Shino looked at Sai. Sai nodded, "We were thinking about coming out of the closet anyway. Don't worry about it."

I nodded and followed them outside.

_Normal POV:_

Yuki sat on the stairs by the school's entrance. She was so bored. Tobi was stuck cleaning chalkboards as punishment for their prank. He took the blame and told her to just wait for him. She looked up as the doors opened.

The small teen let out a gasp. Sai and Shino had just walked in holding hands. Sai smiled at her. She couldn't respond but she pointed at them and then made a heart. Sai nodded while his grin grew. The purple haired girl squealed and ran to spread the word.

After the bell rang everyone gathered in the halls to watch the confrontation of Sakura and Sai.

**TBC**

**So if you hadn't figured it out, Sai's secret was that he's gay. The SaiShino pairing was thought of by Lovemeleaveme. Thank you for reading and be ready for the huge confrontation next chapter. The more reviews the faster the update. I need that motivation.**

**Thank you all**

**-TayTay**


	6. Chapter 6: I Just Want To Hit Her

*evil laughter is erupting from the author*

Yuki- Ummm… Sorry for the disturbing state of the dear author.

Tsuki- Pshh. How did this crazy chick even come up with an amazing character called me?

Kayami- Tsuki you're being vain. Not like that's unusual. *fight ensues between Tsuki and Kayami*

Kamashi- BUCKETS!

EmoTayTay- I have recovered. ON TO THE STORY!

**Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto or Kayami, Kamashi, or Yuki! I only own Tsuki! NOTE: The OC's are in here as a request and favor to a friend. Thank you all!**

**Another thing, I know that Sai isn't an Uchiha. He is in this story for a reason. Also the OC's are in here do to a favor, request, and gift. It's for my sister and friends as a grad present. Please try to understand. Next story I do there will not be any OC's. I promise.**

**Thank you.**

Pairings- SakuraSai[over], HinataKiba, FemNarutoSasuke, ShikamaruKayami(OC), ItachiFemDeidara, ZetsuTsuki(OC), KakashiIruka, PeinKamashi(OC), TobiYuki(OC), GaaraLee, InoChouji, SaiShino

Description- Naruto is always second to Sakura. She's plain compared to the star of Konoha. She wonders why her boyfriend chose her instead of chasing Sakura. Where she looks pretty, Sakura looks gorgeous. When Naruto gets an A, Sakura gets an A+. Watch how she deals with her life in Konoha High. FemNaru

**Chapter 6: I Just Want To Hit Her**

_Normal POV:_

A hush fell over the crowd. Sai smiled at Sakura. Sakura's face fell. The boy smiled at her, "Sorry. You can't control me anymore. I'm coming out of the closet right here, right now. Shino here was sweet enough to wait for this moment. So I guess you can say we're through. Stop trying to get to Sasuke and find your own happiness, not others."

Sakura for the first time in years cried for real. Her perfect life was shattering before her eyes. She couldn't take it and ran.

_Naruto POV:_

Sakura ran out the front doors crying. I felt so bad. She had always helped me feel better when I cried. I followed her. I was gonna repay her.

I ignored the yells for me to come back. I caught up to her. She tried to push me away. I pulled her into a hug. I felt my own tears fall, "Remember when I cried at my mom's funeral and you held me like this? You said to me, 'I'm always here. I'll take care of you. When you cry my shoulder is always open. No matter what, I'll be there.' I remember how you never let me feel down. I missed you when you were gone. I cried every night for the first year when you never contacted me."

Sakura gave in and cried on my shoulder. When she recovered we made to leave when I saw a horrifying flash of red.

_Normal POV:_

Sakura turned to lead the way back to school. She saw a bright red car speeding towards them. How could she have not noticed that they were in the street? She realized that they wouldn't be able to dodge the car.

Sasuke watched as the scene played out before him. It seemed like everything was in slow motion. He watched as the car got closer and closer. He saw Sakura cover Naruto to shield the blond. Then everything seemed to move by too fast.

Tsunade, who had come to try to prevent a fight, was running for the two girls. Tears ran down her face, _Please let them be okay_, she kept repeating it in her head.

Sasuke reached the girls first. The sight before him broke his heart. He fell to his knees and cried right there.

Naruto had a few scrapes and cuts. It looked like she had a broken wrist and concussion as well. Sakura, on the other hand, was worse for wear. She was covered in gashes and blood. Her skull seemed to be cracked and her leg broken. The worst part it seemed was that her right arm from elbow down seemed to just hang there. The saddest part of the sight was Sakura was smiling from her successful attempt at keeping her friend safe.

_**-2 hours later-**_

_Ino POV:_

I kept wiping the tears from my eyes as I continued the report.

"The two girls were immediately rushed to the hospital. We have information that Naruto is in a stable condition, and is expected to wake up within the next week. Sakura however is in critical condition and we await news on her recovery. The two friends…," I couldn't stand it anymore and just cried.

My camera man finished the report himself and told me to go see my friends.

_Normal POV:_

Minato burst through the door of the Konoha ER. He ran up to the desk and demanded to be brought to his daughter. The panicked nurse obeyed and fled after she finished escorting him.

He thought back to when his mother had called him:

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_Minato sat at his desk in the ANBU company office. He was the head of the company and was given the title Hokage. He sighed, today was going by way too slow. He wanted to get off and make dinner for Naruto tonight as a surprise to cheer her up._

_His phone rang._

"_Hello, Minato Uzumaki speaking."_

"_Minato get your ass to the ER a.s.a.p.! Naruto and Sakura were in a car accident. Hurry up!"_

_He immediately ran out of his office yelling to his secretary Konan that he would explain later._

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

Minato made his way to the side of his only child's bed. He fell to the ground on his knees. He grabbed Naruto's hand and thanked Kami for saving her. He thought about it for a moment.

He smiled a bit, "No. I need to thank Sakura. She saved my daughter," He looked up at the ceiling, tears running down his face, "Kami, please let them be safe. Please help Sakura. She needs us and we need her."

No one knew that though she couldn't move or speak, she could still hear them all. She grew upset with Sakura for getting herself hurt for Naruto's sake. _Why? Why did you do that, _Naruto thought, _she had better make a full recovery cos I just want to hit her. That girl will realize how stupid she was. _

**Soooo? What do you think? I know this chapter is really sad. I cried while I wrote it. Please review. Oh and I'm sorry for the breakdown at the beginning of this chapter. I was imagining my dog trying to eat peanut butter. **

**Thank you**

**-EmoTayTay**


	7. Chapter 7: Memories

My life is insane. I swear I can't sit down for five minutes without someone calling me to help them. It's someone panics every time I finally relax a bit.

I just finished reorganizing and cleaning my room. I have a huge knot in my right shoulder. I have to help move my sister Julie downstairs and then help my sister Ally move into Julie's old room, all within the next few days.

**Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto or Kayami, Kamashi, or Yuki! I only own Tsuki! NOTE: The OC's are in here as a request and favor to a friend. Thank you all!**

**Another thing, I know that Sai isn't an Uchiha. He is in this story for a reason. Also the OC's are in here do to a favor, request, and gift. It's for my sister and friends as a grad present. Please try to understand. Next story I do there will not be any OC's. I promise.**

**Thank you.**

Pairings- SakuraSai[over], HinataKiba, FemNarutoSasuke, ShikamaruKayami(OC), ItachiFemDeidara, ZetsuTsuki(OC), KakashiIruka, PeinKamashi(OC), TobiYuki(OC), GaaraLee, ChojiIno, SaiShino

Description- Naruto is always second to Sakura. She's plain compared to the star of Konoha. She wonders why her boyfriend chose her instead of chasing Sakura. Where she looks pretty, Sakura looks gorgeous. When Naruto gets an A, Sakura gets an A+. Watch how she deals with her life in Konoha High. FemNaru

**Note: I am going to name Sakura's mom Shira and dad Matsu.**

**This chapter is basically a fill in on the pasts of our cast. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Memories**

_**-2 weeks later-**_

_Normal POV:_

Sasuke watched as the doctor came and checked Sakura's vitals again. Everyone was happy that both Sakura and Naruto ended up in the same hospital room. Everyone always stopped in to check them.

Naruto had woken up for a few minutes about four days ago. Since then she showed no sign of waking up anytime soon. Sakura, on the other hand, would talk and scream in her unconscious state. It worried the doctors, family, and friends.

They room was filled to the brim with flowers from Tsuki and Zetsu and Ino. Minato, who sat in the far corner of the room, looked at a vase of white roses and thought back to when Naruto had met Sakura.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_-4 years old-_

_Naruto sat on the grass watching her mom tend to the garden. She sighed feeling lonely. Sasuke and his family were gone for the month visiting family. Naruto had no one to play with. She heard voices from the house next door on the opposite side of the Uchiha residence. _

_The little girl got up and peeked over their low fence. She saw a lady with pink hair, a man with blonde hair, and a little girl with pink hair. Her face lit up. Maybe this girl would play with her. The girl with pink hair looked over at her. Naruto who was found out blushed deep red. She watched as the girl tugged on her mother's shirt and pointed at Naruto's yard._

_Naruto squeaked and hide by her mom. While Kushina tried to get Naruto to talk, Minato walked the pink haired girl's family to the backyard. The little girl saw Naruto and ran towards her. She threw out her hand and said, "Hey there, my name's Sakura. What's yours?"_

_Naruto smiled and grabbed Sakura's hand, "My name ish Naruto. Itsh nish to meet you!"_

_Sakura giggled at Naruto's slight lisp. Naruto feeling the need to explain showed Sakura her mouth. The front teeth were missing. _

_Shira and Matsu smiled at the little girls. They talked with their neighbors Kushina and Minato and got to know them. All the while the two girls played._

_After a few days of constant playing Sakura looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto. Promise me we'll always be friends forever and ever."_

_Naruto smiled and held up her pinky. Sakura getting what her friend meant crossed her pinky with Naruto's. Both nodded. It was a pinky promise._

_**-FLASHBACK END-**_

Naruto in her unconscious state was dreaming of the past.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_-__**Naruto's 7**__**th**__** birthday**__-_

_Sakura held Naruto close as the casket was out in the ground. That day would be Naruto's worst birthday. Her mom's funeral was held on that day. Sakura held back her tears. She had to be tough for Naruto. She wrapped her arms around the sobbing blonde, "I'm always here. I'll take care of you. When you cry my shoulder is always open. No matter what, I'll be there."_

_Naruto nodded. She hadn't spoken since her mom's death and didn't speak now and nor would she for a while._

_-__**3 year anniversary of Kushina's death**__-_

_Sasuke and Sakura sat on either side of a silent Naruto. They sat in front of the shrine for Kushina. That was also the three year anniversary of when Naruto stopped talking. Tears fell down the blonde's face as she whispered, "I miss you."_

_Realizing what had just happened Sasuke and Sakura gasped. _

"_She talked!" Sasuke yelled._

"_Naruto! You talked," Sakura exclaimed._

_Said blonde smiled. The smile turning into a grin, "I did. I did! I found my voice!"_

_Tears of joy fell down all of their faces that day._

_-__**The first day of 5**__**th**__** grade**__-_

"_Naruto," Sakura checked to make sure no one was around, "I like Sasuke. I didn't want to tell you at first cos I thought it be awkward but I realized no matter what we're still friends."_

_Naruto smiled, "Don't worry. He's like a brother to me. I'll help you catch him someday."_

_Right then they pinky promised on the issue._

_-__**Sakura's 11**__**th**__** birthday**__-_

_Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all lay in the middle of Sakura's bedroom floor. They talked about sports and school. That night Sakura and Sasuke got into a huge fight and Naruto got stuck in the middle. It took a whole week for them to make up._

_-__**2 months after Sakura's scouting**__-_

_Naruto sat on her swing set in her backyard. She missed Sakura. Sasuke hopped over the fence between their yards. He said nothing as he knelt in front of her. He sighed, "Naruto, I love you."_

_Naruto was startled and started to mutter. Sasuke laughed and kissed her. He smiled, "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Naruto smiled and nodded. Sasuke kissed her again._

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

Naruto smiled as she opened her eyes. Sasuke noticed and sat straight up.

He smiled and said, "Well hello there sleeping beauty."

**TBC**

**Isn't that so sweet? I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been here, there, and everywhere. Please read and review! I need the motivation!**

**-TayTay**


	8. Announcement

**Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto or Kayami, Kamashi, or Yuki! I only own Tsuki! NOTE: The OC's are in here as a request and favor to a friend. Thank you all!**

**Another thing, I know that Sai isn't an Uchiha. He is in this story for a reason. Also the OC's are in here do to a favor, request, and gift. It's for my sister and friends as a grad present. Please try to understand. Next story I do there will not be any OC's. I promise.**

**Thank you.**

Pairings- SakuraSai[over], HinataKiba, FemNarutoSasuke, ShikamaruKayami(OC), ItachiFemDeidara, ZetsuTsuki(OC), KakashiIruka, PeinKamashi(OC), TobiYuki(OC), GaaraLee, ChojiIno, SaiShino

Description- Naruto is always second to Sakura. She's plain compared to the star of Konoha. She wonders why her boyfriend chose her instead of chasing Sakura. Where she looks pretty, Sakura looks gorgeous. When Naruto gets an A, Sakura gets an A+. Watch how she deals with her life in Konoha High. FemNaru

**Notice!**

**I want to put this fic up for adoption. Anyone who is interested please PM me. I just don't have a feel for this fic anymore. I've been trying nonstop to try and continue it but I just can't.**

**I'm sorry guys. But anyone willing to take it over just message me. **

**Please and thank you!**

**-TayTay**

**P.S. I left the description so you can use it if you want to.**


End file.
